


Comedy Savers

by bookwars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Crack, F/M, M/M, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, no civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers and Shield agents have to protect celebrities from an unseen threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comedy Savers

" _Thank you everyone for coming_ " May said to the Avengers  in the room. All were paying attention to her. May saw  that there were new members to the team since the last mission: Wanda, Vision, Bucky, and Rhodey. Wanda seemed quieter than the rest of the Avengers but, the rumor was she was still grieving the loss of her brother.  Vision was still regarded Tony and Banner's kid. She knew Rhodey well since, he was the best way to handle Tony without problems. May wouldn't admit this publicly but, she was still uneasy around Bucky. He should up on Steve's door about month after Ultron happened, bleeding with not much memory of how he got there. He had been staying at Steve's place ever since. Bruce had come back to the team a couple of days after Bucky. Everyone stayed at least two floors away from the room that Natasha and Banner went to talk in, in case the conversation didn't go well. It seemed to go well because Banner didn't end up dead, and nothing was destroyed. Anyway, they normally would give this mission to SHIELD agents but due to the HYRDA events, things were a little testy lately with the public. So, the Avengers would be the best group to send in agents place. 

" _I just wanted to inform you of your mission one more time before we head out. We have to protect the President tonight at the Kendeny Center Honors. Some of you will be uncover as graud staff. Others, due to your profile, will have to stay and watch the show with dates of you choosing. Thor, you are staying in the van with Daisy and myself, because your entire appearance gives away ."_ she said as the files were being passed out by Daisy.

 _"Oh darn, that is going to be so ruff"_ she heard Daisy mumble. She ignored her, though she would talk to her later about it .

" _Dibs on Banner being my date_ " Tony shouted.

" _Oh I don't know_ " Banner mumbled back

" _Actually , you would be a good date choice since out of all the team members you are the least known, besides Wanda and Vision_ "

" _Ok, but when I say I have to leave , I have to leave_ "

" _Of course. There is someone else who wants to speak to guys before you head out on your mission"_

"More like say hello" Phil said as he entered the room. 

 _"I'll give you guys a few minutes"_ May said before leaving the room with Daisy.

You could hear a pin drop in the room; those who didn't  know the man were shocked at how the rest of the room was acting. Steve was the first to act , he went over to Couslon and gave him a hug. Stark was next and said to both Phil and  " _Dude, a postcard might have been nice ._ "

" _And what? ruin the surprise?_ " was the response he got. All the avengers that knew him went and talked to him before leaving to get ready for the mission. Hawkeye, Natasha (in a wig of course),  Wanda, Thor, Rohdey, and Vision were going to be in the van/protection duty. Everyone else would be in the room pretending to be there for pleasure.

After everyone was loaded into the quin jet May said " _Lets head out_ " . 

* * *

 The mission had been a success so far. Nobody had gotten hurt so far, though it was still early on in the night.

" _Thank you and welcome to the 39th Kennedy Center Honors_ " Oprah said. The audience cheered as the camera panned up to the President. Six people who defined a generation of the arts were being honored tonight. Oprah would probably get her own honor in a few years. She began to start her speech but , Tony wasn't fully paying attention. He could hear everything that was going on but, he was focused on his best friend more. Banner looked good in a suit, so good Tony had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

" _Lets start shall we?_ "

Suddenly the lights went out in the entire theater. Mummers went spread out through out the entire the crowd. Panic however rose when six gunshots went off, sending all but the Avengers in various directions. Tony quickly suited up, while everyone else was right behind .

" _Does someone have eyes on the President?_ " May asked over the comm.

" _Yes. Secret service have already moved him and the first lady out of the building and into the cars"_  Hawkeye reported.

_"Good. We'll keep an eye on them until they reach the White House"_

The lights came back on; the room was nearly empty except a few of the Avengers and those still running out of the room. Everything seemed fine at first, as the team began to head toward the van. Then something began to trouble Tony's mind after a few seconds.

" _Hey guys? Where are the honored guests_ " he started over the comm as Banner came running over, panting. (Though Tony would want him panting in a different way). 

" _They were kidnapped_ " Banner said, as he handed the note to Tony. Basically, the note boiled down to you aren't going to find them unless you pay the money blah , blah. 

" _These bad guys need to get better with writing their kidnapping notes_ " Tony caused Banner to laugh.

" _Not the time to make fun  the kidnappers notes no matter how awful they are_ " May said.

" _Alright, but can we afterwords"_

" _Yes, you can after we catch the them, you can make fun of them_ "

Cheers were heard through the comm.

* * *

 

Within the next hour they had found nearly everyone except for one. They had split up to cover more ground that way. When they regrouped, Tony noticed that Banner and Natasha were missing. He was about to say something when Natasha came running over with the last star.

" _Banner needs help with the guy. I had to get the hostage out of there. He is on the roof._ " 

 _"Alright Steve and Stark, you get to handle this."_ May said _._

 _"Rodger that, going to kick some a- butt. Don't want Cap. yelling at me_ "

" _Still not letting that go, are you?"_

 _"Nope, it will be on my gravestone_."

Steve groaned as Tony took off.

When they arrived at the roof, Banner was trying his hardest not to hulk out and kill the guy.

"Hopefully this goes quick, I have a double date with Bucky and Natasha with Clint"

" _What about Clint's wife_ "

" _It's just a cover to protect Clint's family_ " 

" _Oh, ok_ "

They landed on the roof to see Banner get launched across the roof. Fury would be the best describe the feeling that Tony was feeling, as he saw a pool of blood slowly dripped from Banners head.Tony shot the bad guy, knocking him out before running over to Banner.

" _Dude, you are going to regret that_ " he heard Cap said to the bad guy but, he really wasn't paying attention. The only thing on his mind was Banner, who was slowly waking up.

" _Did I hurt anyone?_ "

" _No_ "

" _Good, that is important thing"_

_"Bruce, your hurt"_

_"So?"_

Tony was shocked by Banner's answer. He pulled him into a hug, and said " You're important and I don't what I would do if I lost you"

He then kissed him.

It took them both a second to realize what was happening, and a second  for Bruce to kiss him back.

" _You know that I would love to continue this but, I am bleeding from my head"_

Tony laughed before helping him up and bringing down to get help for his cut.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
